Smallville (Season 11, E9 Fan-Made)
by christian.shafer.1
Summary: Following season 10 of Smallville, this episode builds to the mid season finale. As new villains and heroes are introduced. We learn more about what is coming. Following Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne, and Lex Luthor as tension builds. I hope you enjoy the episode! Let me know what you think!
**Season 11- Episode 9: Dimensional**

 _Scene: The Daily Planet is buzzling with action and people are talking, typing, and working in the mid-morning hours of the day. Lois and Clark are working in the office the two share. Lois busily typing away glasses on staring at her computer intently while Clark seems distracted with half a story typed on his computer_. _His story about the attempted robbery stopped by Superman a few days prior_.

 **Lois** : * _Now noticing Clark is not typing very much and seeing the look on his face she stops her typing_ * Alright Clark, what's wrong? You always finish your stories super-fast. No pun intended. What is going on? * _Now walking over to Clark to brush his hair back_ *

 **Clark** : * _Taking off his glasses and taking in a breath_ * The fight with the Egyptian guy has me all thrown off. Where would someone like that have come from?

 **Lois** : * _Now trying to calm Clark down_ * Clark, you and I both know he could be a mutated meteor guy, he could be naturally born with those powers, or he could even be an alien. We don't know. Why are you so worried? You have beaten worse.

 **Clark** : I just wonder that maybe we may need more help as more of these villains come out of the works. I want to protect this city, but the whole planet needs protecting Lois. We have a duty.

 **Lois** : * _Kneeling down smiling at Clark_ * Clark I know you have it in your blood to protect everyone but remember you need to protect yourself too. You may be nearly invincible but even heroes need a break. You know that I love you Clark and I am not going anywhere.

 **Clark** : * _Now smiling and calming down_ * I know Lois. I love you too. It means a lot that you are by my side. You mean the world to me Lois Lane. * _Now hearing the news casting about Lex Luthor disappearing with his super hearing_ *

 **Lois** : Clark, what's going on? _*Realizing Clark is zoning out_ *

 **Clark** : Apparently Metropolis's favorite billionaire playboy didn't show up to work today. Lois I think I am going to just finish my story and go snooping around for any new stories. * _Now putting back on his glasses_ *

 _Scene: Meanwhile in Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne is working out in his in house gym alone with a television on in the background. Sweating and working hard on a machine Bruce proceeds to lift 300 lbs on a bench press machine custom made for him. As he is lifting Alfred walks into the room carrying a glass of water and towel for Bruce_.

 **Alfred** : * _Walking up to Bruce_ * Master Wayne, I really wish you did not insist on lifting on these machines by yourself when you are lifting so much weight. You know how dangerous that can be. * _Watching Bruce finish the set_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Now resting the bar and sitting up to speak to Alfred with a small grin of relief on his face_ * Alfred, I appreciate your concern but I think I am going to be fine. * _Now grabbing the towel and patting off his face and drinking the glass of water_ *

 **Alfred** : Well Master Wayne I just do not wish to see another member of the Wayne family injured or worse. * _Now taking the empty glass from Bruce_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Now smiling_ * Well Alfred I suppose fighting crime in Gotham is not a risk compared to lifting. * _Joking around with Alfred_ *

 **Alfred** : Now Master Wayne I tried to express my concern of you fighting crime when this all began years ago. I support your decisions I just worry about them. * _Now also taking the towel_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : I always appreciate your concern Alfred. You are like family to me and I know after years of being alone that I have a family in you and Dick. I just also need to be able to protect this city. * _Now looking at the clock off in the corner of the room_ * Has Luthor gotten back in contact with any of our representatives?

 **Alfred** : * _Setting the towel and glass down on the table in the opposite corner of the room near the door that he entered from_ * Actually Mr. Luthor apparently never made it into work today.

 **Bruce Wayne** : A billionare playboy doesn't go into work. I suppose I can't say I'm surprised. * _Now walking over to Alfred_ *

 **Alfred** : * _Turning around_ * That is the strange part Master Wayne, I looked into it and he actually never technically left work yesterday.

 **Bruce Wayne** : I am assuming you looked into it?

 **Alfred** : Of course Master Wayne. What kind of butler would I be if I didn't help with your affairs? * _Now also showing a small smile_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : Well did you find anything unusual or interesting?

 **Alfred** : Yes actually Master Wayne. After I couldn't find a log of him leaving. So I did some investigating that even the Dark Knight would be proud of Master Wayne. I hacked into his office cameras before his disappearance and he was taken.

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Now looking a little shocked_ * What do you mean taken?

 **Alfred** : It is a little complicated to explain. You see one second Mr. Luthor is alone in his office the next after a flash of red lightning there is a second man in the room with him standing in a yellow suit. * _Now trying to find the words to explain it_ * There is no audio feed. But then they both just vanish as fast as he appeared.

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Now realizing something_ * Alfred you need to show me that footage it could be very important. I need to observe it further and try to upgrade the feed to more closely observe it.

 **Alfred** : * _Now nodding his head picking up the glass cup and towel on the table, leading the way_ * Very well then Master Wayne I will show you.

 _Scene: Alfred leads Bruce downstairs into the hidden compartment of the Manor to open the secret passage in the floor to the bat cave. Alfred then sets down the towel and glass on the table by the secret opening in the house and leads the way down. As they walk down the stair case Alfred flips the_ _switch to light the area. Bats fly around screams filling the cave until they calm back down. Alfred and Bruce walk up to the main computer and Alfred steps forward_.

 **Alfred** : * _Clicking and typing proceeding to access the files he had recently closed_ * Master Wayne I do hope you do not intend to try and get involved with an investigation outside of the city limits. You stated you wanted to protect Gotham City, not the whole world. * _Now humbling stepping back bringing up the footage_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Now sitting down to begin working on the video, attempting to clear the image_ * Well Alfred I will say Metropolis may be out of even Batman's jurisdiction for now, but it doesn't mean I can't send Dick to do some investigating and keeping his nose to the ground. After all I heard he made acquaintances with a young reporter from the Daily Planet. Maybe he can keep his ear to the ground and see what he finds.

 **Alfred** : * _Now looking a tad bit surprised_ * Do you believe Master Grayson is ready for such a task? What contact did Master Grayson make in the Daily Planet?

 **Bruce Wayne** : *Now smiling a small self-assured grin* Well Alfred I did train him myself. I believe that is enough for him being ready. He met a famous reporter named Lois Lane, but maybe we should look into getting a guard dog just in case in the nearby future. After all Dick and I will not always be at the mansion. * _Now finishing tinkering with the video_ *

 **Alfred** : * _Now looking confused_ * A dog Master Wayne? My what for?

 **Bruce Wayne** : Well the Manor could use a guard dog Alfred. * _Now focusing_ * This man somehow is moving his body quick enough even upgrading the video feed does nothing.

 **Alfred** : Perhaps Master Wayne the video is not the problem. We had this same issue with the satellite feed. Maybe this man in the yellow is the same blur we couldn't clear earlier. * _Now speaking up_ * But Master Wayne a dog, I am not sure if the Manor should house a canine.

 **Bruce Wayne** : Don't worry Alfred I will train the dog. I am just suggesting it but I think you are right about the video feed. I can't find anything wrong with the actual feed. * _Looking at the screen images studiously_ * I think I will get in contact with Miss Lane and see if she would be willing to show our colleague around the Daily Planet. * _Now freezing the video at the most clear moment of the man in the yellow suit_ *

 **Alfred** : Shall I arrange the call for you Master Wayne?

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Turning around and standing up_ * That won't be necessary Alfred. I think this is a matter Bruce Wayne should handle himself and put a personal touch on it. * _Turning off the computer_ * Now shall we go and get this appointment set up?

 **Alfred** : * _Nodding_ * Certainly Master Wayne but do you think Master Grayson will agree to such a task after all he is not a child anymore.

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Patting him on the shoulder showing a small smile_ * I guess we will find out won't we Alfred?

 _Scene: Clark is finishing up his article and preparing to submit it. Lois is still working diligently. The Daily Planet is a buzz with work it is not mid-afternoon at Metropolis. The city seems to have been awfully quiet with Clark making minimal leaves to save the day. Lois receives a phone call picking up the phone with a surprised look_.

 **Lois** : This is Lois Lane, Daily Planet. * _Now listening_ * This is Bruce Wayne? As in the Bruce Wayne? What can I do for you Mr. Wayne? * _Pausing and listening_ *

 **Clark** : * _Looking over at Lois with a curious look then using his super hearing to listen in on the conversation and what Bruce Wayne is calling for_ *

 **Lois** : Why of course Mr. Wayne, I'd be honored! After all it isn't every day Gotham's most famous son asks you for help! * _Now smiling and looking very excited_ * Thank you Mr. Wayne and have a great day! * _Now hanging up the phone_ * Clark, I am assuming you listened in?

 **Clark** : * _Looking surprised she assumed that and putting on a horrible poker face_ * No Lois not at all. * _Then smiling_ * I did but why don't you just tell me anyway.

 **Lois** : Well Mr. Nosey, Bruce Wayne just asked if I would be willing to show his protégé Dick Grayson around the Daily Planet and introduce him to the business we do, so he can get a feel of another industry.

 **Clark** : * _Still smiling_ * Congratulation Lois. Didn't we meet Dick at the service we attended? * _Now thinking back_ *

 **Lois** : * _Nodding her head_ * Yes we did. Apparently Dick remembered me and wanted to get a look at what a reporter does.

 **Clark** : That is great Lois. I am not surprised he asked for the famous Lois Lane to help him. * _Now smiling_ * I know you will do great. He is supposed to be here soon, correct?

 **Lois** : * _Making a face at Clark_ * Of course he is. You listened in on the conversation too, I think you'd know. * _Sticking her tongue out_ *

 **Clark** : * _Now hearing something outside, a police chase with a civilian trying to escape jail_ * Lois, I am sorry but I got to go. Someone is attempting to have a clean get away from breaking out of the downtown jail. * _Standing up and taking off his glasses_ *

 **Lois** : Clark, you don't have to apologize. Go, but promise you will be careful?

 **Clark** : * _Nodding_ * Always. * _Now super speeding out_ *

 **Lois** : * _Sighing_ * Yeah, always. I just worry about you Clark.

 _Scene: Lex and Eobard are now alone again the pair appear to be in an abandoned warehouse in an unknown area. But no sound can seem to be heard outside the building. Only shimmers on light come in through the windows that line the top of the buildings him and blank walls. There seems to be almost no other physical life in the warehouse. Lex standing in the center of the room looking around for any signs that could give him a hint to their location. Eobard standing directly in front of him, preparing to speak_.

 **Eobard Thawne** : * _Now looking a little less tense and gathering his wits_ * Well Mr. Luthor I brought you here so that we can have this conversation in private I wouldn't want to have a chance of you having a liability or me being found and caught.

 **Lex** : Found by who? You are too fast for anyone to catch. * _Lex peaking in curiosity_ *

 **Eobard Thawne** : Let's just say I am not the only one new to this Earth that can travel fast. I must stay hidden and stay alive. * _Pausing before saying too much_ * But I need your help, and in exchange I will make sure you make history.

 **Lex** : What do you need from me?

 **Eobard Thawne** : I'm glad you asked. * _Now smirking_ * I need Tachyon Particles. Enough to stabilize my degenerating matter and allow me to travel again.

 **Lex** : Tachyon Particles? * _Looking severely confused_ * I have never heard of something so crazy.

 **Eobard Thawne** : They haven't been discovered yet? * _Now thinking_ * Well this complicates things a bit. On my Earth these particles are special they distort space and time when modified correctly, or if used properly can also give limitless energy.

 **Lex** : Limitless? That's impossible, I don't care where you claim to be from!

 **Eobard Thawne** : Oh how little minds don't always see the big picture. * _Now turning around facing his back to Lex_ * You see Lex, if I may call you that, there is more than one Earth. There are a theorized 52, and so believe me when I say it isn't impossible someone just has to show you the way. * _Turning back around and offering a hand_ * So do we have a deal?

 **Lex** : * _Grinning_ * Show me, and we have a deal. * _Shaking his hand_ *

 _Scene: It is the next day and Dick Grayson is in a mini-limo on his way to the Daily Planet. He is dressed business casual. Wearing khakis and a fitted white button down shirt. His hair is combed back and he is looking out the window of the limo looking almost disappointed to be sent on the mission. The limo stops in front of the Daily Planet and Dick Grayson gets up and walks into the building_.

 **Lois** : * _Shaking Dick's hand, smiling right inside the entrance of the front doors_ * Hello again Dick. I don't know if you remember me but my name is Lois Lane and I am the reporter that will be showing you the ins and outs of the Planet.

 **Dick Grayson** : * _Nodding his head and smiling sheepishly_ * Of course I remember you Ms. Lane. I am honored to have the opportunity to work with you.

 **Lois** : * _Stopping Dick from saying anything else_ * Now, you don't need to call me Ms. Lane, call me Lois. I don't usually like to go by anything else.

 **Dick Grayson** : * _Surprised_ * She ma'am * _Pausing over his words_ * I mean Lois.

 **Clark** : * _Walking up behind Lois who turns around and bums into him, and Clark clumsily drops the folder in his hand_ * I am sorry Lois. I didn't mean to bump into you.

 **Loi** s: It's okay Clark. * _Watching Clark pick up his folder_ * Clark this is Dick Grayson. I don't know if you two remember each other.

 **Dick Grayson** : *Offering his hand for a handshake* Nice to meet you again Mr. Kent. It has been awhile.

 **Clark** : * _Standing back up and pushing up his glasses then giving Dick a handshake_ * It is nice to see you again. I am glad to know another young individual such as yourself is interested in the world of reporting.

 **Dick Grayson** : Well what better place to see what it is all about than the world famous Daily Planet. * _Smiling at Clark_ *

 **Clark** : Well I will leave you two to business. I know how Lois is and you are going to be busy all day. I hope you enjoy your visit.

 **Dick Grayson** : * _Nodding to Clark_ * I will be sure to enjoy it and get the most out of it.

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Speaking through the small earpiece hidden in Dick Grayson_ * Dick don't forget when you can look into the archives and tell me if you find anything about our mysterious man in the yellow suit.

 **Lois** : * _Now taking a deep breath_ * Well let's start your tour of the Planet and then we can show you what its like to be a reporter.


End file.
